


Drowning to Death.

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anakin & Vader are twins, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Office Sex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Obi-Wan, Professor Obi-Wan, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Verbal Humiliation, cum on face, force seeding, sex in car, silly porn, student Anakin &Vader, three way, 校园, 非自愿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Anakin&Vader双胞胎设定。性格一样恶劣啦，就是为了折磨老王而存在的Pwp大概就是双胞胎求爱不成，就强行上了老王的车，所有弹幕预警出现一遍，比如说3X(P),颜x,口x，之类之类，请做好心理建设，看文前请大家先复习一遍我的其他文，并非自我推销，只是希望大家明白，我是个快乐甜美的Cookie这不是真的我，这不是真的我，这不是真的我，这是被科研压迫下的人格分裂。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有续集吧，  
> 可能没有，  
> 看我的心情了。

“你应该小心一点。”Satine靠坐在办公桌上，她柔和的侧脸带着一个略微生硬的下颚，属于Alpha的特征在性格上体现的更加明显。  
“如果你需要的话，我可以帮你做下临时标记。”  
Obiwan歪着头，眨眨漂亮的蓝眼睛笑道，“如果这是一次求婚的话，也许你应该拿着戒指。”  
Satine摊手略微翻了个白眼，“这一点也不好笑，Obiwan，没有被标记的Omega在这种全是Alpha的地方是非常危险的。毕竟法律会认为所有被标记的Omega都是Alpha的个人财产。”  
“你在暗示有人会强行标记我？”Obiwan挑起眉，金色胡子覆盖下的嘴唇好笑的抽动，“对你的学生有点信心。”  
Satine突然附身，越过办公桌，脸几乎要贴到Obiwan的鼻子上，“Obiwan，你知道我在说谁。”  
“Skywalker家的双胞胎？”Obiwan想到着两个人在内心暗暗的叹了口气，“他们并不危险，Satine，只是被惯坏的青春期男孩儿而已。”  
“普通的男孩可不会跟自己的老师表白。”Satine皱着眉说道，  
“离他们远点，我有种不好的预感。”

Obiwan从来没觉得在一个全是Alpha的学校里做老师有什么不好，当Qui-Gon给他发出就职邀请的时候，他几乎是立刻就同意了。作为一个三十出头的未婚Omega，他从来不认为自己的外貌会对一群不到二十岁的孩子有什么过人的吸引力，不过是信息素带来的生理性的冲动而已。在Skywalker家的双胞胎跟他表白的时候，Obiwan没有觉得他们是认真的。他隐隐的好笑，哪有兄弟两个人同时跟同一个人表白呢？只不过是年轻荷尔蒙膨胀的孩子在成长时仰慕成熟优雅的老师，只要有正确的引导，这并不是什么惊人的事情。他从来没有理解里面暗含的危险，即使同事们不停的提醒他，这个自认为大龄的Omega根本就没有发现，他对双胞胎已经不仅仅是吸引那么简单了。  
如果他再细心一点，再敏感一点，就会发现那两双眼睛里夹杂着火热不顾一切的欲望。谁会喜欢一个留着络腮胡子总是穿着高领毛衣的中年人，更不用说他还带着厚重的黑框眼镜，齐耳的头发总是梳的规规矩矩，看上去就无趣极了。  
即使这样的表白一次次发生，他依然是坚决的回绝，“专注在你们的学业上，不要再思考这种不可能的事情。”精力过度的Alpha，Obiwan无奈的摇头，等他们真的走出学校遇到更多的年轻Omega，这样的迷恋和困惑就会消失了。  
所以当晚上，双胞胎又出现在他办公室的时候，他依然以为这又是一次无奈的回绝。Obiwan摘下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴，他开始渐渐厌倦这种纠缠了，也许该告诉他们自己真的对他们没有兴趣，即使他们确实长得非常英俊而优秀，谁会同时跟双胞胎谈恋爱呢？  
还没等他说话，Vader就冲到桌前，抓着他的肩膀将人拎起来，这个高出他一头的Alpha强行将他的脖子扭到一侧，拔下衣领仔细的检查着后颈上的腺体，“Satine有没有标记你？”  
Obiwan惊了一下，在Alpha爆发的信息素下，他不由自主的哆嗦咯一下，但随即冷静下来，推开了他。“你做什么？Vader，如果这就是你的礼貌的话，就快从这里滚出去。”  
Vader抓着自己空掉的手握成拳，他金色的瞳孔闪烁着强烈的愤怒，看上去十分骇人。Anakin走过来，拍着他的肩膀摇头，两人并没有闻到Obiwan身上有任何属于Alpha的味道，虽然心放了下来，但这种感觉非常不好。  
“是你逼我们的。”他咬着牙。  
Obiwan甚至来不及躲闪，就被扑倒在地上，摔倒的疼痛让他惊呼一声，Alpha那种浑厚浓郁的味道瞬间铺天盖地的笼罩，压倒性的生理控制让他怔了一下。  
宽大粗糙的手掌伸了毛衣里面，顺着他的腰胡乱的向着后背抚摸，他感觉到急切的呼吸亲吻在自己的脸上，Obiwan挣扎着推却，  
“放开我，Vader，你疯了吗？”他在慌忙间看到了站在一边的Anakin，这个孩子显然比他哥哥更加安静和内敛一些，他呼唤着他的名字，企图向他求救。  
“Anakin，快抓开他。”  
摸着他身体的双手努力将毛衣掀起来，卷到腋下，Vader的亲吻也顺着他胸膛开始，慢慢移动到小腹上方。  
Obiwan被压制住的双腿不停的在地毯上乱蹬，他抓着Vader坚硬的长发想让他离开自己。出乎意料的，自己的双手被抓住了，高高的抬起按在了头顶。  
“是你自找的。”Anakin冷漠的声调重复了一下，手紧紧的将Obiwan的双手按在地上，附身在他眼睛上亲吻了一下。  
“Anakin。”Obiwan难以置信的瞪大了淡蓝色的眼睛。  
他的腰带被解开了，西服裤子顺着大腿退了下去，很快的下体感觉到了冰凉的空气，肌肤摩擦着Vader衣物布料的感觉让他恐惧的颤抖，他挣扎着想直起身，双手还被紧紧的按在地上。两只冰冷粗糙的手揉捏着他的翘臀，让他心神大乱，  
“放开我，你们两个。你们疯了吗？快停下来。”他大声的叫喊着，试图让这两个年轻人找回理智。  
已经太晚了，Vader看向他的眼神已经带着疯狂的味道，他轻蔑的哼了一声，对这种时候无聊的说教表现了极大的鄙夷。  
“学校规定不可以跟老师谈恋爱吗？”他深深的吸了口气，“Obiwan，你的训导已经让我们厌烦了。”  
Vader缓慢的将他腿分开欣赏着干净漂亮的下体，他歪着头属于少年的好奇和残忍同时出现在脸上，这样细嫩的肌肤触感显然让他非常满意，沿着大腿向上移动慢慢抵达那个微微颤抖的粉红色穴口，手指轻轻的在褶皱上摸索了两下，他抬起眼跟Anakin交换了一下眼神，用低沉沙哑的声音说道“没有规定不可以跟老师做爱，不是吗？”  
完全没有预警的，一个指节插入了后穴，Anakin感觉到抓在自己手心的双手一颤，Obiwan咬住了嘴唇双眼紧闭，他在两个强壮的Alpha不加控制的信息素压制下保持清醒已经非常勉强了，不要说体型的差距让他完全无法反抗。手指还在不停的深入，想着更深处急躁粗暴的摸索，这种被年轻学生肆意玩弄的感觉让他又羞又恼，他试图抬起腰躲避这种手指的探索，不想这个姿势更加方便了Vader，他扶着Obiwan的腰将第二根手指伸入进去。这样的刺激让少经性事的嫩穴慢慢的渗出湿热的液体，少年的手指跟他的体型一样过于修长，他试探着抠挖到某处时，Obiwan的冷汗差点留下来，他猛地张开了泛着水雾的眼睛，大腿反射性的想要并拢，  
“放开，我说放开。”他努力用最严肃的语调呵斥道，目前的状态显然让他看上去很难令人顺从，惊慌失措的表情反而让身上的人想要更加放肆，属于Omega独特的清淡和芬芳已经开始在空气中蔓延了，这种令人尴尬的动情显然对于任何Alpha来说都是极具挑逗性的，Vader抓着他腰肢的手放下来，在他脸上拍了拍，轻笑道“放松一点，老师，不要像个处子一样。”  
Anakin亲吻了一下他的嘴唇， “那不更好，”  
Vader跟他对视一眼，显然两个人因为没有占有他的第一次心怀芥蒂，Obiwan体内的两根手指再次快速的搅动起来，本来刚刚就被玩弄的有些动情的后穴更加惬意的流出淫水，在手指的抽动下粘腻作响。Vader将他的腿分在膝盖两侧保持完全张开无法合拢的姿势，方便自己更加顺畅的玩弄，Obiwan立刻咬着嘴唇发出了难以抑制的闷哼，  
“不…不要！”他突然剧烈的挣扎起身想要躲开男孩的手，这时才他真正明白自己到底会遭遇什么。只是这时敏感的后穴被粗暴的玩弄，而Alpha的信息素又将他的意识按压住，能克制住自己不浪叫求饶已经是极限了。几乎一片空白的大脑，不知道是羞还是情欲所逼，泪水开始顺着眼角滑落，他有些失神空洞的看着自己头边的Anakin。  
Anakin 显然被这一幕看呆了，他没有想象过自己优雅稳重的老师有一副如此雪白细嫩的肌肤，幻想着撸过无数次的裸体比梦中更加诱人，更不要说他那种香甜腻人的信息素，完全清空了自己的大脑，老师正哀求的看着自己，带着脆弱的可怜，与以往那种冰冷的拒绝和疏远完全不一样。这都是Obiwan的错，是他勾引我们的。  
Obiwan刚想张口呼救，下颚就被捏住了， Anakin附上了他的嘴唇，莽动润滑的舌头滑进他的口腔，开始追逐舔舐，迫不及待的抢占任何一点空间。  
含着信息素的亲吻，让Obiwan产生了生理性的放松，温柔体贴的吻让他的脑海里有种跟爱人缠绵的错觉，见到此时没有挣扎的痕迹，Vader抓住了Obiwan淡粉色的阴茎，他轻轻的揉着顶端撸动起来，前后一起动作让Obiwan在亲吻中发出轻柔的哼声，腰身微微摆动，一时间攀登到巅峰，后穴一紧，白色的液体轻轻喷出了阴茎，粘在Vader手心里。  
Anakin这才离开他，放他无力的急剧喘息。高潮后的Obiwan混身无力，他想继续怒斥着两个学生，却又因为刚刚在Vader手中的高潮而有些理亏。  
感觉到后穴的手指慢慢抽出，金属清脆碰撞声响了几下，皮质的腰带很快被Anakin用来绑住Obiwan的手腕。  
激昂跳动的部位带着湿润略凉的体液抵在他的后穴上，Obiwan当然知道那是什么，他急忙躲闪，顾不得刚刚高潮的害羞和酸软，“不要这样，Vader，不要再继续犯错了。Anakin”他哀求的看着面无表情的Anakin，绝望的发现他也解开了自己的衣服。  
“不要这样，求你们，不要——”  
Vader企图深入的阴茎略微停顿了一下，“Obiwan老师。”他似乎是清醒了一些，目光里又出现了那种属于年轻学生的单纯和疑惑。  
Obiwan急忙抬起上身，说道，“停下来……我，这就当是一场误——”他说道一半就完全卡在了嗓子里，变成了一声绵长颤抖的呻吟。Vader的阴茎已经顶开了松软的穴口慢慢试探着深入，而Anakin 的手在他身后紧紧钳制住了腰身帮助哥哥顺利的进入不会受到干扰，他低头细细亲吻着Obiwan的脖子，试图帮助他缓解这样的疼痛。  
经过前戏的小穴完全没有主人的抵抗意识，在身后人的推送下柔顺的随着进入的力道扩张迎接，费劲而欢喜的吞进粗大的性器。Obiwan张着嘴，无力的向后仰倒在Anakin的肩膀上，双目紧闭，睫毛不住的颤抖，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，即使这样抗拒，他能清晰感觉到体内属于Alpha的性器，带着年轻健壮的血脉跳动，一点点无耻而贪婪的打开自己的身体，极度缓慢炫耀似的进入，好像一场永远不会结束的噩梦。  
“这不是误会，”他听见Anakin的声音，他们得意的低笑像是那些嚣张肆意的信息素一样前后将他环绕，年轻的学生凑近他耳边，带着湿热气息的声音说道，“Obiwan老师，我们就是在强奸你。”  
Obiwan被这句无耻的话击的颤抖起来，他被绑住的手在两人身间无力的阻隔着Vader向他靠近，而进入到了满意的深度后Vader长出口气，他感叹到“Obiwan老师，你真的不是处吗？真的好紧。”Obiwan恨不得捂住自己的耳朵，什么都听不到，Anakin笑着从身后吻上他，仔细的品尝着Omega带着香甜的口涎，“你跟别人做的时候也这么紧张吗？”他的手指摸上Obiwan的前胸，滑向他挺立的乳尖，Obiwan差点呻吟出声，这样的快感顺着胸前席卷了全身，含着性器的后穴微微的收缩了一下。  
Vader随着他的颤抖轻轻推动起来，这美好的肉体完全不像主人这般抗拒抵触，相反嫩滑湿热的后穴，犹如上等绸缎一般细腻柔滑，借助动情的Omega分泌的淫水，只要轻轻用力就可以向里探入更深处，抽出时，还会欲拒还换畏畏缩缩的裹着自己的性器不放。可Obiwan却闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇极度克制，一定要装作冷静无情的样子，他忍不住贴近去亲吻那咬的苍白的嘴唇，然后跟Anakin一人一边轻咬舔舐Obiwan的耳垂，细细研磨，在齿间感受那种弹性柔软。Obiwan咬唇躲过乳头和耳垂上的刺激，但下体的性器显然是很有技巧的在撞击，突然的一下用力让他抵挡不住，鼻音哼出声来。两个年轻人立刻得到鼓励一般，“这样就是极限了吗？既然你不想叫出声。”Vader猛地将阴茎全部退出，让Obiwan体内突然虚脱般的一颤，两人将他调过来跪在地上，正不明所以的Obiwan突然惊醒一般看到凑到脸前的性器，火热硬挺，已经开始泛着湿漉漉光泽的性器贴在了他的嘴边，那些已经流出的精水粘在了他的嘴唇上，跟他的主人一样急切僵硬，还没等他拒绝，Anakin捏着他的下颚强迫他张开嘴，往前一顶，直接深入了惊恐的双唇。Obiwan呜咽着两声，任凭他抓着自己的头发让过长的性器在口腔里肆虐——太长了，Alpha的味道也太重了，舌头无法躲闪，嗅觉也无法屏蔽。  
“怎么样？”Vader带着笑意的声音问道。  
Anakin迷醉的看着Obiwan被自己顶到变形的脸庞，“老师的嘴又软又热。”他愈加兴奋地摆动着腰。对Obiwan来说着可不是好的体验，Alpha那种带着腥味的味道和侵入口腔的异物感，直叫他觉得想吐。头被固定住，肩膀和双手也被压着不能动弹，身后的人又抱住了他的腰，再次将性器插入进他的身体，在他后背上乱摸乱舔。这样带着压迫和侮辱性的性事，让他的眼泪流淌的更加急切。  
“不要哭，Obiwan老师。我弄疼你了吗？”话是这样说，Anakin的动作一点都没有减慢，他只是轻柔的用拇指抹去Obiwan眼角的泪水。Vader亲吻着后颈上香甜的腺体，他一边随着节奏抽动一边笑道“哭什么？是不是怕我们经验太少，满足不了老师？”  
在他口里进出的Anakin，突然加快了动作，顶得Obiwan快喘不过气来，生硬的性器戳的他喉咙疼痛，不住的呜咽。无法下咽的唾液和流入口中的精液顺着他的嘴角流出来，流淌到他精心修剪过的胡子上，几个令Anakin满意的深喉后，他抽出来，对准Obiwan的脸射了出来，温热的液体喷在他眼睛上、鼻梁上，顺着嘴唇和胡子缓缓滴下来，Alpha的味道覆盖了他的脸，Obiwan捂住嘴不住的干呕，他试图扣着嗓子把不小心下咽的精液吐到手中，而那些沾满了眼睛的白色液体，让他的睫毛颇为费力的忽扇。  
“吐什么？以后你哭着求我们都来不及。”  
这个场景令双胞胎哈哈大笑起来，巨大的屈辱让Obiwan浑身发抖，他勉强用捆住的双手擦了下眼睛，正带着愤怒抬眼瞪向Anakin。这样的目光瞬间变成了极度的恐惧，“别——啊！”他试图扑向Anakin的手臂，但只是一个微微的后扯就被轻易的躲开了，下身的突然脱离令身后的人非常不满，Vader抓着他的腰用力的按回到自己身下，火热的性器以极快的速度推开后穴深入到内部。  
Anakin正歪着头笑，从手机中欣赏他的躲闪和惊慌，被折腾到杂乱的金发，微红气息沾染的脸颊，淡蓝色的瞳孔微微涣散带着红色委屈的泪痕，因为挣扎和走投无路而颤抖的睫毛还残留着滑落的精液，这一切都全部被忠实而残忍的记录下来。在他身上贪婪掠夺的除了Vader牢牢控制着他的双手，还有Anakin的手机，带着那种冰冷亵渎的舔舐感，仔细的一寸寸掠过体表，  
“老师”Anakin拉下他挡着脸的双手，耐心的调整了几个角度以遍将这种美色全部收入，“你这么美，不需要掩盖。”  
“你的任何样子，都让我们喜爱。”Vader补充道，他在被操干到粘腻柔软的小穴中发现了什么，从Obiwan的后背上直起身来缓缓的摩擦着一块体内的凹陷点。  
“求……啊，啊……停下来，……这样是错误的，啊，千万不要……不要碰。”Obiwan的声音断断续续，夹杂着呻吟和不难察觉的甜腻。这样的时候哀求Alpha只可能会引得他们更加狂乱，他当然知道Vader正在摩擦哪里，那种又酸又麻的奇异感觉像一团蚂蚁，沿着密集的神经蔓延爬动了全身，Obiwan一边喘气一边扭动身体，试图消弥这无处不在的酥痒。却不知道他动得越厉害，只是配合着Vader的动作方便他一点点深入，身后的人欣赏着浑身潮红，春情荡漾地扭动的身体，一边将自己坚硬脉动的性器顺着那个更小的内腔推了进去。  
很顺利，这种被紧迫挤压的舒适让Vader仰着头长出口气，但他又突然的眼色一暗，将那种柔情缓慢的节奏变的粗暴。  
Anakin翘着嘴角笑起来，他明白原因，没有遇到阻挡，Vader在生气没有得到Obiwan的第一次。  
——他会让这个Omega感受比第一次更加剧烈的疼痛。  
“啊！”Obiwan被突然而来抽动弄的控制不住地叫出来，内部敏感柔软的生殖器被坚硬滚烫的性器刺痛一般，但却恰到好处地减轻了刚刚的搔痒，他忍不住夹紧后穴，内腔在无意识的自我收缩，企图让男孩的性器舒解他酸麻难耐的痛苦。  
“夹得这么紧，老师，你装的不错嘛？”大幅度捅入内腔的男孩在低声嘲笑他，他完全不顾Omega的脆弱与娇嫩，也不在意每次闭合的生殖腔被顶开的疼痛会让身下的人剧烈的抖动，每一下抽动都蛮横的将他的腰拉向自己，几乎退到只剩下头部的性器，快速的挤入甬道，直对着生殖腔紧闭的入口狠狠的怼进去，一次次被突然撑开摩擦的感觉让Obiwan失神的睁大了眼睛，尖叫出声。  
“叫的这么痛？要不是亲自进去，我真的会以为你是个处子。”还没等Obiwan反应过来他究竟说了什么，Vader一把将他的头按在地上，不再说话，用力快速的抽插起来。  
“啊啊……啊……轻……，轻一点，Vader……”被学生强行深入的羞耻和火热性器带来的极乐突破了他心中最后的防线，少有经验的Oemga过分敏感娇弱的粘膜夹着少年坚硬的性器甚至能感觉到上面青筋和棱角的形状，随着抽插的动作刮擦内壁，折磨得他不再控制的住呻吟和哭泣。  
Vader狠狠拉开他的双腿，凭借出色的长度将自己挤向更深处，他用力地操干着Obiwan，在这具窥觊已久的身体中放肆的驰骋，粗大的性器携带着白浆，来回进出着被填得满满的小穴，汁水溅到Obiwan白皙的翘臀上。  
Anakin忍不住轻柔的伸出手去抚摸他被掐红的腰侧，镜头中洁白的皮肤与暗红色的性器来回击打，  
“轻，轻一点，Anakin，不要……，啊……，不要那么用力。”他已经开始胡乱的哀求，喘息中溢出的唾液将他被按在地上的侧脸湿透。  
“你也这样哀求过别人吗？”Anakin低声问道，带着隐隐的不满和指责，“还是，我把你弄的太爽了？”身后的人一边插一边问。  
“…没……好痛！”Obiwan崩溃地哭叫，“啊啊啊…轻点…恩……啊，好棒……慢点……不，不要……”他已经被插得胡言乱语，根本不知道自己在说什么。  
Anakin松开了捆着他的双手的腰带，怜惜的抚摸过红色的暗痕 “你要是听话一点，这都是完全没有必要的。”  
“好……好………”Obiwan睁着泪水迷蒙的双眼看着他，他感觉到手中被塞入了什么光滑炽热的硬物，Anakin正抓着他的手协助他来回抚摸：“好大……后面，好满…”他有些茫然地说道。  
“你还真是淫荡。”Vader冷哼一声，更加疯狂地插着他的身体，一阵快速的抖动后抵在生殖腔内释放了自己。  
他慢慢的平静了一下呼吸，拔出侵占已久的性器，红肿大开的穴口马上流出了白色的精液。突然失去摩擦的空虚和搔痒让Obiwan下意识地微微扭动腰肢，他的性器还颤抖的挺立着，并没有得到满足和发泄，Omega信息素和欲望的支配下，现在他只是卑微屈从了Alpha的性玩具。  
终于轮到上场的Anakin掰开脏兮兮沾满了液体的臀缝，另一只手抚弄他半硬的性器，手指不停的戳刺着顶端的小孔，“老师，你其实喜欢被这样玩弄对不对？”他笑着问道。  
Obiwan低着头一言不发，阵阵喘息和呻吟已经出卖了他，最后残存的理智让他任由这两个年轻人羞辱。  
“你总是装出那种假正经的样子，”Vader扳起他的下巴强迫他抬起头看着自己。  
“叫的那么淫荡，还装什么。”男孩嗤笑，向弟弟使了个眼色。  
“嘴硬是要付出代价的。”Anakin替他拉开双腿，装作无奈地叹了口气，他早已硬挺的性器借助刚刚精液和淫水的润滑，顺着洞口轻轻的摩擦，又粗又大的感觉，几乎让刚刚没有得到满足的Obiwan发狂，内穴里面痒得要发疯，Omega渴望交配的天性在浓郁的信息素味道中，驱使着他扭腰主动摩擦起抵在后穴上的肉棒，穴口一张一合的吐着白浆，想要主动吞吐那个圆形的头部。“明明就很喜欢我们，还总是说不要。”两个男孩带着嘲笑和新奇饶有兴致地看着这一幕。  
“老师，让我来给你止痒，好不好？”男孩还带着发育期并未退去的童声，在他耳边轻声说，  
“不……不要……进来……”Obiwan紧紧的闭上眼，他残存的理智说出了这几个字。 Vader笑了笑，摸索着将手指分开粉色的唇瓣，伸入到他口中来回滑动。就在Anakin深入后穴的一瞬间，刚刚在他体内发泄过的性器，还带着两人腥味的体液抵在他的唇上，顺着他的喘息深入到口腔里，Obiwan艰难的张嘴含住vader的性器。  
后面的小穴被粗暴地进出着，完全不需要再次试探，双胞胎的感应让Anakin非常清楚如何才能挤进那个极乐的内部，身前的性器被轻轻撸动，Obiwan从来没有经历过这样强烈刺激，尖叫被口中抽插的性器堵住，加剧的喘息只会带动更多的体液流下他的喉咙。前后不停的律动下，他只能勉强扶着Vader的大腿，口中发出含糊的声音，混合了分泌物的黏滑液体从他的嘴角渗出，稀稀拉拉的流过一团遭的胡子，一直流到脖颈上。  
“真带劲，”Vader笑起来，他的喘息里带着满足的得意，一边捂着Obiwan的头发按着他吞咽，一边看着手机里刚刚的照片。“等下给老师看看，你就知道自己究竟有多淫荡。”  
“不……，看”Obiwan含糊不清地回答，在男人的大力操干下，他的内腔酸软痉挛，男性Omega本来就较小的生殖腔紧缩，包裹着体内炽热滚烫的铁柱，已经爽得什么都不知道了。  
“为什么要拒绝我们呢？”Anakin一边喘息，一边从后面抱住了他的背，似乎向撒娇一般的在光滑的脊背上磨蹭着，“没有人会比我们更让你快乐，你明明是喜欢我们的。”得不到回应的Alpha焦急而粗暴的顶了两下，生殖腔被乱戳的疼痛让Obiwan的身子抽搐起来，Anakin的胳膊向钢铁一样禁锢着他，撸动着性器的手掌也加大了力度，他不耐的继续低吼起来“老师，你说啊，你是喜欢我们的对不对？”  
“他就是嘴硬。”Vader边说将他的性器滑过湿润的粘膜，感受干呕下舌头不自觉的舔弄，完全不顾Obiwan根本说不出话是自己造成的这种事实。  
“你应该开心才对，”他笑道，“还有谁会对你这个老家伙这么感兴趣？”  
Obiwan前后玩弄得死去活来，根本无暇顾及这两人究竟在说什么，一直玩弄他性器的男人突然掐住了即将发泄的底部，“不要……我要……恩啊，放开…”他的双腿紧绷，后穴夹紧了体内的性器，激烈的扭动着身体挣扎。这幅放荡的模样勾引得Anakin再也忍不住了，更加疯狂地插着他的身体，在松开Omega性器的一瞬间，借助他高潮瞬间的失神和脱力，将自己的精液全部射入了身下柔软娇小的内腔里。  
Vader看着刚刚手机里Obiwan被颜射后的照片，在急喘下故意将性器抵在他的嗓中，浓郁麝香味道的精液灌了Obiwan满口，抽出时喷射到他的胡子，脖颈和胸口上。而一脸迷乱地Omega喉结一滑，自然的吞下这些液体，他无意识的啧了下嘴，似乎在细细回味这淫乱体液的味道。Vader满意的将性器抵在他的脸上，试图将上面沾染的粘液统统擦在这张失神涣散的面孔上，但显然那些精心修剪过的胡子摩擦的他性器有些不舒服，Vader抬眼扫视了一圈，看到了放在旁边柜子上的东西。  
高潮后大脑一片漆黑的Obiwan一声不吭地咬着嘴唇，羞耻地闭着眼忍受着Anakin在身后细碎的亲吻，他还是不肯把射精后的性器从自己体内退出来，终于头晕目眩混身无力的感觉慢慢退去，他的思绪和理智好像被从另一个世界的隔绝中拉回来，耳边响着机械的嗡鸣声。  
终于结束了，好在他们并没有强行标记我，这场侵犯中一点小小的安慰，Obiwan稍稍松口气，想道自己刚刚的淫态和羞辱，他混乱的思维难以平静，任凭自己疲惫的身体放松下来。  
两只滚烫的手在抚摸他脸颊，带着粘腻湿滑微凉的液体，来来回回，顺着他的颧骨脸蛋一直到下巴和喉结上，他慢慢的睁开眼，被灯光晃的有些眩晕，两张一模一样的年轻面孔带着同样戏虐而狡猾的笑容看着他。  
“什……么？”他有些疲惫的想，他们还要干什么？还有什么更糟糕的事情吗？  
“我以为你已经四十几岁了，Obiwan老师。”Vader歪着嘴角笑了一下，他英俊的面孔总是带着隐约的危险和阴郁，这个大男孩一点也不认为这样的犯罪行为对他产生了困扰，反而饶有兴致的拿着手机给他看两人拍下的照片。“明明这么年轻，”  
Obiwan的瞳孔瞬间放大，他费力的拄着胳膊撑起上身，惊慌的摸了摸脸颊，自己精心保养的胡子，竟然被着两个家伙剃光了，藏不住的表情已经完全没有了为人师长的严肃和刻板，充满了青涩而羞愧的惊慌让他完全失去了过去和蔼稳重的气势。  
“混蛋！你们两个混蛋！”他的语气在没有那种高高在上的低沉和呵斥，变的仓促而慌乱，Obiwan低着头抓起自己的衣服来掩盖暴露的下体和脸颊，却被两人按着肩膀再次推到在地上，  
“老师，我们还没有结束呢。”Vader笑道，  
Anakin则在他光滑干净的脸上亲吻了一下，贴着他的耳朵带着孩子般淘气的笑意“让我在这张脸上再射一次，好不好？”  
失去了胡子的Obiwan，简直像失去了最后的自我保护屏障，他不再做徒劳的挣扎，只祈求自己的配合能让这两个精力旺盛的少年快点获得满足，好让这场噩梦早早结束。背对Vader坐在他的跨上，已经被插得合不拢的后穴加上精液的润滑，很顺畅地便将粗长的性器连根吞入，在重力的作用下深深的嵌入到他的生殖腔内。Obiwan仰着头难耐的发出一声满足的呻吟，不需要Vader的控制自己已经抬着腰动了起来。“这才是你，”两个男孩被Obiwan的举动逗笑，这个贪婪的骚货，再强硬的Omega只要被Alpha们在生殖腔里来上两下，一下子就会变的臣服。  
他扭过头，湿润且迷离的眼神渴求地看着Anakin，一边夹紧后穴内的巨棒，急切地摇动着屁股，用力讨好服侍那根坚硬的性器。也只有这样，才能让自己被摩擦到红肿的内壁稍微不那么难受。  
“再快一点。”Vader在他的臀上用力的拍了一下，白皙的肌肤上瞬间泛起了一片红晕。Obiwan含糊地答应了一声，屏住气努力快速起伏了几下，Anakin的肉棒适时的伸到了他面前，几乎是毫不犹豫的他张嘴就含住，握着那根过长的根部他卖力的舔吸起来，让自己的舌头仔细的滑过每一根青筋和褶皱。一直在小穴里小幅度戳刺的性器在他的努力下顶到了某个地方，突如其来的快感让Obiwan忍不住浑身轻颤，腰身酸麻无力。  
“就是这里了。”Vader坏坏一笑，主动按住Obiwan的细腰便开始用力，次次抽插都破开紧闭的肉穴顶入那里，直插得Obiwan含着性器的嘴呜咽不停。  
他以为自己可以抵抗这种快感，但男孩们强烈的荷尔蒙和信息素让他自己的性欲也膨胀到了极点。他从来没有经历过这样的性事，被两个同样硬挺凶猛的Alpha前后夹攻，粗暴而狂乱的草干，以往温柔轻松的性经验让他无法抵抗这种疼痛伴随的极具快感。对于又痒又麻的小穴而言，粗暴有力的顶弄带来奇特的感觉，让他已经发泄过两次的性器有种酸涨得想射的感觉。他费力的抬高屁股承受这种激烈的抽插，嘴里也一刻不敢停止，用力吸着另一个男孩硬邦邦的性器。他究竟在做什么？他究竟做了什么？  
似乎是想看到年轻的老师更加淫乱放荡的样子，身下的人突然加快了抽插的速度，每一下都重重地撞击到深处敏感的内腔壁，刺激得Obiwan闷声尖叫，连嘴里的性器也顾不上了，大张着嘴不断哭泣呻吟，那些粘稠的分泌物在他嘴间拉出了一到丝线，连着Anakin的阴茎，滴滴嗒嗒流到他胸前。他顾不上许多，甚至自己主动分开臀瓣，方便对方能更好的操干自己，挺立的性器也在一次次顶弄中淅淅沥沥的射出透明的薄精，饥渴的肉壁紧紧绞住男人的分身，不肯放过每一点快感。  
“啧，我没有让你放开呢，老师。”Anakin皱着眉扯着Obiwan的头发把他拉回来，将滴淌着白液的阴茎再次插进了销魂温热的嘴里。Vader的腰部用力摆动，粗壮的性器像打桩机一样频频顶撞，操得Obiwan绷直身体，一点抗拒的声音都再发不出来，他迷离的双眼毫无意识的看着对着自己的黑色摄像头，似乎反应不出究竟发生了什么。  
“好……唔……好舒服…………”Obiwan像丢了魂一样无力地重复着，伴随着吸溜的口水声音，好多词都被堵回了喉咙。  
“看来是真的很爽。”Anakin笑道，他抚摸着老师光滑白皙的脸蛋，“大点声，再重复一遍。”  
“好……，烫……”Obiwan已经完全失去了思考能力，对于现在的他来说，插在后穴里的性器和嘴里散发着诱人味道的Alpha才是最重要的。  
“听不见，老师要再大点声。”Vader坏心地放慢速度，刺激的Obiwan大声尖叫起来。  
“快点…舒服………，快用力…操…操我………快点！”  
Obiwan蓝色的眼睛显示出神智不清的痴态，清纯的脸蛋残留着大量的精液和口水，连锁骨和乳头也零散的沾染着斑驳的精液，他的手指抚摸着自己的性器，然后顺着小腹向上，委屈的揉搓着自己红肿缺少关注的乳头，看起来又性感又淫荡。Anakin先酣畅地在他嘴里射了出来。虽然射过两次，但还是又多又浓的精液让Obiwan呛到咳嗦，口中满溢出来的精液流过洁白的牙齿，一直流到同样湿得一塌糊涂的胸膛和小腹上。  
身后的人托着他的屁股，拉着他的胳膊将人翻过来面对自己，体内磨过一圈的性器狠狠地碾压过所有的敏感点，磨得Obiwan浑身瘫软，高高翘起的阴茎再也射不出精液，只能勉强的流着透明的液体。  
“想要吗？”Vader恶劣的抵着内腔微微研磨，强加抑制的粗喘已经出卖了他，但Obiwan显然比他更加无助慌乱，他急切的点头，完全不顾一切的想要得到最后的巅峰快感。  
“求我们。”Anakin在他身后轻轻亲吻他火热红肿的腺体，Alpha的味道在侵袭他的大脑。  
“……你们，”他咬着牙勉强挤出这几个字。  
双胞胎笑起来，带着那种淘气的残忍，“Obiwan老师，是你在求我们操你。你已经忘记了，我们是你的学生吗？”  
Anakin带着少年阳光开朗的味道的面孔，却说着最下流淫秽的话语“学校不允许跟老师做爱的，Obiwan老师，你竟然勾引自己的学生。”  
Obiwan猛烈的摇头，他有些委屈的发现体内的性器并没有继续让他快乐，反而退出了少许，不是这样的，我没有勾引他们，是这两个孩子强奸我。  
“看你，还要摇头，明明就是你咬着我往里吸。”Vader笑着不顾Obiwan内壁的挽留，继续向外缓缓撤出。  
“承认吧，Obiwan，你已经离不开我们了。”  
“告诉我们，你到底要什么？”  
“进来……”Obiwan闭着眼摇头，他企图低下头靠在Vader的肩膀上，却被粗鲁的推开了，这下被拒绝的撒娇让他迷茫的张开眼睛，带着泪水的蓝色眸子凄哀的看着Vader。  
“是你勾引我们的，”Vader坚决而冷漠的说道“你要承认错误。”  
而他又看向Anakin求助的时候，一模一样的面孔上带着同样的强硬和戏虐的神情，他低声诱导他“告诉我们吧，Obiwan，你立刻就会得到满足。”  
Anakin从背后抱着他，贴在自己胸膛上，温柔的摸索着Obiwan的乳头，“说，你就是个喜欢性爱的淫荡Omega，你就是喜欢年轻的Alpha操你才勾引我们的。”  
内部的酸痒焦躁和两人下流的话语让他极度崩溃，Obiwan大哭出声，他扭着腰急切的追逐着Vader的性器，急需满足那种抓心挠肝的空虚和痛苦，  
“我……就是，喜欢性爱……，所以才勾引你们……”他咬着下唇红着脸哭诉道，感觉到坚硬的性器又回到体内，越来越快，就要带着他攀上极点，仿佛得到了鼓励般的Obiwan动情大喊起来“喜欢，好喜欢，学生，啊……用力……狠，狠狠操我………射在里面……求……你们……啊！——”  
Anakin的牙齿咬破了他颈后的腺体，巨大的疼痛和标记的生理反应让他的理智瞬间回到了脑海中，但已经太晚了，生殖腔内的膨胀已经堵住了狭窄的穴口，他捂住嘴，混身抑制不住的痉挛，大股的液体顺着内腔喷射出来，浇灌在Vader成结的性器上。他惊讶的看着身前的人，眼泪止不住的流淌下来，模糊了视线。  
“你求我们的。”Vader在极度的惬意中，咬着牙挤出这几个字，生理和心理的双重满足让他忍不住低吼。  
在极速堕入黑暗前，Obiwan脑海里只剩惊恐，这是绝对不可以的。  
这次昏厥并没有想象的那么久，当他迷糊的睁开眼时，感觉大张着腿的姿势不是那么舒服，于是试着轻轻移动自己大腿。  
“不要动，”他听见Vader冰冷呵斥的声音，少年正趴在地上，当看清楚他正在拍照时Obiwan吓的差点叫出声，伴随着主人的惊吓，红肿的后穴也颤抖着吐出来一点白浆，缓缓的流过鲜红的臀缝滴在地板上，这样的画面显然令双胞胎非常满意。  
Vader伸出手指，贪婪的轻轻揉弄了几下，“我真的好想再来一次，但是老师会发疯吧。”身后传来Anakin认同的轻笑。  
Obiwan才发现Anakin在身后抱着他的膝盖窝，让他双腿大张毫无保留的展开下体，如此不雅的姿势方便了Vader仔细的拍摄浑身沾满精液，被蹂躏到像个玩具的自己。他试着发声拒绝，但嗓子里似乎被粘稠的液体糊住，全身也毫无神色地绵软无力，甚至当他拍摄自己脸上抗拒而绝望的表情时，也无法将头扭到另一边去，他的味道已经变化了，双胞胎标记了他，生理的亲密让他服从于自己的Alpha，无论是什么样的指令，他都难以再抗拒。在终于摆布着自己的身体拍下各种荒唐的动作后，两个年轻人终于满意的把他放在地上穿好自己的衣服，满足地笑着看着瘫倒在地混身赤裸的老师。  
“下次拒绝我们的时候，希望你考虑清楚。”Vader拍拍他光滑的脸蛋，获取了心爱Omega的满足让他年轻的血液极速的沸腾，他打开手机照片，是Obiwan含着男人阴茎的脸部特写，失去了胡子的年轻英俊面孔上沾满了精液，失神迷离的淡蓝色眼睛，显得比平日里更加神秘淡薄，带着淫荡和魅惑看着镜头。他往下翻，更多不堪入目的照片让Obiwan绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
Anakin俯下身跪在他身边再次亲吻了他，“我会向你求婚的Obiwan，”他抓着Obiwan卷曲的手指温柔仔细的摸索，“如果你怀孕的话，我希望能做孩子的父亲。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3p，强制，内射，ABO,失禁
> 
> 极限了，  
> 我都不知道自己怎么编的，  
> 可能因为我今天终于打完了HPV吧，  
> 这种文反正就是不小心暴露作者的恶俗爱好。

Obiwan在学校的走廊上，他感觉所有的人都在看着自己，下意识的摸摸脸上的胡子，他向着玻璃窗上看了一眼，并没有发觉自己有什么异样。  
Qui-Gon远远看到了他，似乎是欲言又止，他正准备走过去问发生了什么，Satine拦住了他，这个平日里温和优雅的Alpha失声大叫道“Obiwan，你已经怀孕了为什么还来上班？你知不知道这样非常危险？”  
他低头惊讶的看着自己凸起的腹部，有些慌张的的倒退了一步，“怎么会这样？我明明吃了药的。”他惊觉自己的声音如此的细小沉闷，憋在嗓子里完全说不出口。  
身后有人拍拍他的肩膀，是年级主任windu老师，高大严肃的男人对着他不认同的摇头，“Obiwan Skywalker，虽然你的丈夫同意你工作，但这样特殊的时期，你还是应该待在家里休息。”  
“什么？”他更加惊讶，抬起头看着转身离开的Qui-Gon，他似乎对自己非常失望。  
“不是这样的，我没有怀孕。”Obiwan努力大叫着，他的嗓音在慌乱间终于破开喉咙，“我没有怀孕。”  
挣扎间有人在拉扯他的胳膊，一左一右将他的手臂高高的举过头顶，想要在这个阳光明媚的走廊上脱下自己的外衣，那些急切的亲吻从上至下，顺着他的脖子一路到了小腹，“不要——不要这样，放开我。Satine，帮我——”周围的人突然间消失了，只有一片明亮雪白的世界，Obiwan绝望的挣扎着，无助的想要闪躲，但一边是胸前的爱抚舔弄，一边又有冰冷的手指在反复进出扩张后面的嫩穴，几次触到敏感的部位时候。他感觉自己全身僵硬，紧接着湿热的气息遍凑上来亲吻安抚着他。唇齿相依，Obiwan不禁鼻音嗯出声，无力晃动的双腿顺从的接受了摆弄，被抓着环上了健壮的腰身。蓄势待发的性器磨蹭了两下，抵进早就急切喘息的嫩穴。  
这一下被填满的舒爽是无法隐瞒的，熟悉而亲切的味道让他不由得搂紧了对面的身体，在头脑混乱的一片空白中随着对方的动作摇晃，腿也缠紧了催促着加快动作。忽然，他听到一声嗤笑，醇厚却有些未退去的少年声音“果然，老师还是喜欢这样的。”  
Obiwan浑身像凉水浇透一般从梦中清醒过来，他费力的睁开眼睛，被阳光照的通亮的屋内床上，自己身上趴着的正是Anakin。  
少年英俊帅气的面庞，带着顽劣狡猾的笑容，不紧不慢的伸手摩擦着Obiwan无法完全睁开的眼睫毛，他笑道：“老师可真是性欲旺盛，发着烧还这么饥渴。”边说着，下身在又紧又热的嫩穴中抽动起来。  
Obiwan又惊又怒，他想要呵斥Anakin从自己身上下去，但此前的背标记的生理反应和高烧带来的肌肉酸软、思维模糊让他完全无法作出任何剧烈的回应，Anakin的下体每每晃动，一阵阵酥麻从两人的结合处袭卷而上。他涨红了脸，不住的喘息间带着酸软的声音质问，“你……你，啊，怎么……这里？”  
Anakin笑着低头亲问他光滑的下巴，说道，“我们可不是那种无情的Alpha，听说您生病，我们可是立刻就赶过来了。”  
Obiwan用自己不多的意识跟这种快感做着激烈的斗争，他咬紧牙根，“无耻！……你，你们……”他的话忽然停住了，Vader那种掠夺强势的亲吻将他的舌头挤到了无法退缩的位置细细品尝，而后穴里那粗大的性器突然加速，浑圆的头部强硬的撞在深处，用力顶开昨天就被操肿的生殖腔口。  
这一阵急攻，让Anakin发泄的非常畅快，看见Obiwan粉嫩可人的性器被自己弄的得颤巍巍半硬，流出透明的分泌物，他立刻伸手握了上去，放在自己宽大的掌心里细细轻柔的爱抚玩弄，又是惹得Obiwan压抑不住的哼声。发热的身体比昨天更加敏感，Obiwan的挣扎现在完全是自己脑海中的想象，失去肌肉力量的他已经无法再控制自己的身体，但偏偏意识又敏感地感到穴中硕大的性器滚烫贲张，带着鼓起的青筋，一下下奋力肆意的开拓，比起昨天残留的记忆更加鲜明，下体又被随意的揉捏把玩，即使Vader放开了他的嘴，他也只能发出呜咽的闷哼，毫无意识的颤抖着释放了自己。  
双胞胎是亲眼看着他射精的，这种美景实在令人血脉喷张，粉嫩的头部小孔一张一合的吐着液体，然后突然的变硬大张，白色的粘稠物以一种轻微的弹射力喷出来，落在Anakin的手掌上。他真的好美，两人内心感叹了一下，Anakin用两手托起他大腿，放缓了自己抽动的速度，次次抽出到穴口，又慢慢拖动腰部让性器全根没入。与刚才那阵急攻的滋味完全不同，才发泄过的身体异常敏感，经受不住这种漫长细切的折磨，Obiwan想捂住自己嘴，挡住声声腻人娇吟，下身却完全失大张失守，只能任人玩弄。  
“从第一次见到你，我就想这样做了。”Anakin那种迷恋而深情的语气说道，他不住的抚摸着娇嫩的腰侧，一次次感叹Obiwan的美丽。“你走上讲台的那一瞬间，我就决定要娶到你。”他笑了一下，抓过obiwan低垂的手指，温柔的亲吻，“早知道你这么饥渴，我们就不需要等这么久了。”  
“会让他把欠我们的都补回来。”  
Vader伸手碰了碰obiwan流着薄汗的额头，用鼻尖试探着轻触，“已经比刚刚好多了。”他欣赏着明亮的阳光映照下如玉般光泽白洁的肌肤，被性事和过高的体温折磨出诱人的微红，无意识半张着呻吟的嘴角流下了晶莹的唾液。拍打出噗嗤噗嗤水声的交合，在这光天化日下伴着浪荡的哼喘，显得obiwan更加淫乱。明明已经坠入性爱的快感，他却依旧逞强歪头躲避的样子，真是可怜的惹人想加倍虐待。Vader生出了挑逗他的兴致，便俯身将自己已经硬挺的性器送到了obiwan唇边，似乎是不明所以的，Obiwan竟然微微张开嘴含住了挺立的头部。巨大的性器刚被柔软的舌尖碰触就抖了一下，越发粗壮。  
“疼……嗯，有点……啊，不……。”Obiwan小声的哼喘道，他迷离的眼睛哀求的看着自己的学生。  
“是应该喝一点水。”Anakin停下来，从他体内缓缓的撤出来，被剥离嫩穴的滑腻和空虚让Obiwan难耐的在床上扭动了一下。  
他从桌上倒了杯水给Obiwan，趴在床边温柔的扶着他的头慢慢的喂他喝下去，然后在揉乱的头发上亲吻。这种短暂的温情并不能说明什么，Obiwan即使还发着烧，大脑被就像小火烤着一样，但他清醒的那部分意识已经知道，马上那跟湿漉漉刚从自己后穴里拔出的性器，就要塞到口中了，他宁可将喝水的时间延长一些，好躲避这种羞辱。  
Vader正用力把他的大腿向两边掰开，直至被糟蹋得淫乱红肿，沾满了白色粘液的嫩穴完全暴露出来。半硬的粉色性器和精致的丸袋可怜兮兮的耷拉着，他伸手抚摸，满意的感觉到了Obiwan的颤抖。  
他的水还磨磨蹭蹭的没有喝完，后穴突然被粗鲁的火棍捅入一般膨胀炽热，这种刺激迅速扩张到全身，让他瞬间不知道究竟是痛还是快感的尖叫出声。Anakin的性器已经迫不及待的在唇边戳动，Obiwan绝望的闭上眼，握着粗大的根部慢慢的从头部开始舔舐，他的手无力的抚摸着沉甸甸的丸袋和青筋遍布的茎身。这根原是湿漉油滑的巨物让他本就无力的手无法掌控，几次弹出来，拍打在他恍惚迷茫的脸上，他只能张着嘴追逐着乱跑的阴茎，再次含进口中舔弄。这样天真而淫荡的举动让Anakin硬到发疼，顺着无法闭合唇齿缝隙，口水混着精液滴滴答答沿着茎身淌了下来，伴随着Obiwan被操干的呜咽。让他兴奋的粗喘，挺直了腰忍不住又开始在他口中插动，“……Obiwan老师，你究竟给多少人做过……”。  
Anakin在他口中射出来后，Obiwan实在不想吞下浓精，带着些嫌弃的把嘴里的性器吐了出来。Anakin不等他躲闪，抓着下颚强迫他无法扭动，一股股浓精喷射在Obiwan脸颊和嘴唇上，那些精液还顺着往口中流进了一些，在双唇之间形成一根将断未断的丝线。  
Obiwan来不及反应，也顾不得擦拭脸上的精液。他体内的性器此刻进得更深，显然是看到了颜射画面的冲击。Anakin拉开他试图捂着脸的双手，说道:“老师，哥哥还没有结束。”见无法躲闪，Obiwan闭上眼，沙哑疼痛的喉咙被一阵阵的野蛮抽动弄得只能叫不出声，说不出话。很快他就被操得再次射了出来，叠加的快感让他略微缺氧的大脑感受到了所谓被人做到失神的滋味。插进生殖腔的性器持续的扭动乱撞，又痛又爽得难耐感让他的身体不自觉的抽搐，忘乎所以地夹着学生的性器，扭腰浪荡的追逐着快感，这是他的Alpha，羞耻似乎已经离开他的观念，不想他拔出来，不想他离开自己的内腔，射到里面，填满他，让他受孕。当在他的尖叫声中如愿以尝地被射满时，Obiwan无力地瘫在床上，陷入了短暂的昏迷，他的腿大张着，任凭精液从合不拢的穴口缓缓流下来。  
Anakin的阴茎已经又硬了起来，他抚摸着喘息起伏的身体，抱着Obiwan的腰就又插了进去，咕叽一声，白色精液被从红肿的甬道中里挤了出来，更多的顺着性器的推动又被挤压回去。Obiwan微微颤动身体，昨晚就开始重复的性爱和接连不断高潮让他本就生病的身体，彻底没有任何活动的力气，他甚至无法睁开眼睛。感觉到少年的性器又开始摩擦着后穴，他只能微微摇头，无力地呻吟：“不……An…别，这样……恩……”  
他眯着水汪汪的蓝眼睛，娇弱乞求的样子看起来格外美丽，少年因此变的更加亢奋，他一边卖力的抽动，一边捏住胸口上两颗鲜红的乳头，又揉又扯，不时含在嘴里又咬动。Obiwan敏感的身体又进入了新一轮的兴奋，内腔分泌出的液体将精液挤出体外，顺着抽动的性器流到洁白的床单上形成暗色的水渍。  
他不知道自己正是一脸春意迷离，努力抬着腰，迎合着学生的抽动。Vader在一边忍不住嘲笑道：“Obiwan老师，你真应该看看自己现在的样子。”体内的性器狠狠地抵在深处，用力的碾磨娇嫩的内壁。在激烈的刺激下，两人的下身和大腿内侧一片粘泞斑驳的狼藉，这样的快感夹杂着疼痛的酸胀，让Obiwan有种快要失禁的错觉，他努力挣扎了一下，惊慌的抓着Anakin撑在他身体两侧的手臂。  
“停……，快，不行了……，让我，”  
“老师，你想说什么？”Anakin恶劣的放慢动作，慢慢的自习的摩擦着那个紧箍痉挛的内穴口，“你想做什么？嗯？”  
Obiwan摇着头，他的眼睛突然大睁，调动起最后的理智苦苦哀求，“等，等一下……让我……，”他羞的满脸通红，实在无法说出那种词，而体内细碎的快感似乎抓着他的头皮，轻轻的拂动，搔不到痒处，够不到酸痛，就在濒临崩溃的边缘折磨着他。  
“想这样吗？”Anakin挑着眉，笑嘻嘻的用力顶了一下，惹得老师挣扎，然而坐在一脸陶醉抚摸他头发的Vader却突然明白了Obiwan的意思，但他没有打算放过他的意思，毕竟，他现在是自己的Omega，不论做什么，都是合理合法的。  
他抓着Obiwan的双手，强行将它们从Anakin的胳膊上拿下来，掌心向上按在脑袋两侧，无处可以借力的躲避，变的更容易压制和欣赏。  
“继续。”他催促着双胞胎弟弟，深邃的眉目在阳光下却带着冰冷幽深的气息看着Obiwan的脸，“他必须表演给我们看。”  
“他真凶，老师，还是我更好一点。”Anakin恶意地笑着，握住他的腰，在老师体内继续插了几下，坚硬带着棱角的性器剧烈地摩擦着敏感的穴肉，痛得Obiwan夹紧小穴，反射性的想抬起上身蜷缩起来，他不住地大口喘息。被粗暴对待到酥麻的肉穴极速收缩，失去了主人意识的控制，这个脆弱敏感的部位显然不知道该拿抽动的巨大异物怎么办。  
“唔，恩……啊……”他的后穴抽搐，无力地扭动腰肢躲避，不但是躲避性爱的疼痛和酸楚，还有里面搅动的顶端对某一点的不断碰触。  
“啊，啊，啊……不要，停下来……求求你……Anakin，Anakin……不，不行……不要看！”Obiwan流着泪水崩溃地大叫，他的挣扎终于还是那样的柔弱令人心疼。Anakin的动作犹豫了一下，见到自己的Omega如此的凄惨，他到底心里还是有些不忍。但Vader毫不留情的按压着他的双手，他用目光向Anakin示意，“不需要停下来”他冷笑着说道，“你很快就能给他真正的高潮。”  
身下不停地耸动抽插，淫水和精液溅得到处都是，在Anakin终于的释放后，Obiwan失神的跌倒在床上，他的蓝色瞳孔轻微扩散失去了光芒，身体不自觉的抽搐着。  
一股暖流顺着两人的小腹流淌下来，从高潮中回神的Anakin有些困惑和紧张。虽然生理上得到了极大的满足，但他心理充满了心疼和爱怜，他把Obiwan抱在怀里轻轻的亲吻他昏迷的脸庞，“我们到底干了什么？”他小声说道。


	3. Chapter 3

那样荒唐的事情已经过去三天了，Obiwan不由自主的摸了一下自己脖后的腺体，那里贴着一块透明的胶片，阻碍着味道的散发。虽然他查了很多资料，标记过后的Omega除了生理性的变化，外在其实并不会出现明显特征，但Obiwan总觉得自己最近变了一些，可能是因为没有了胡子吧。  
Qui-Gon端着盘子走过来的时候，吓了他一跳，“Qui-Gon老师。”  
“你看上去还没有完全恢复，”Qui-Gon温和的笑道，“不过我们都很惊讶你竟然把胡子刮了。”  
Satine在一边皱着眉看着他，她敏锐的察觉到觉得这两天Obiwan的不对劲，但总也说不上来是为什么。  
Obiwan低着头，尴尬到笑不出来，他拿着叉子的手在微微颤抖，不知道如何回答——我必须抓紧时间去把这种标记做掉。  
显然Qui-Gon以为他并没有完全康复，他安慰道，“没有胡子看上去更年轻了，也许哪一天我和dooku老师也会受到你的鼓舞尝试一下。”  
Obiwan勉强笑了一下，当他看到Skywalker那对双胞胎远远的走过来，立刻从座位上弹了起来。  
“我下午还有课。”他把没吃完的盘子端起来，匆忙的告辞离开，慌慌张张的差点绊倒在椅子上。  
“他怎么了？”Qui-Gon连说了几句小心，转过头担忧的问Satine。  
“讨厌的学生来了。”Satine也放下叉子，“好在他们就快要毕业了。”  
Qui-Gon顺着她的目光回过头，双胞胎夹着一摞材料向她们走过来，Vader脸上带着一贯戏虐的笑容，而Anakin则看着Obiwan离去的方向，一双大眼睛明暗不清，似乎很是失落。  
“Qui-Gon老师，我们已经准备好了申请材料，希望您有时间的话能帮我们检查一下。”  
Qui-Gon接过来翻了两下，他倒是一直对这两个品学兼优的孩子非常满意，只是他们对Obiwan的过分关注确实有点令人担心。  
只是两个精力旺盛的高中生而已，能发生什么事情呢？  
Obiwan冲到卫生间里胡乱的抹了把脸，让自己冷静，都过去了，在学校里至少还是安全的。也许今天他可以继续坐Satine的车回家，他天真的想，只要双胞胎毕业离开这里，这一切就会像一场噩梦一样结束。  
“老师你在这里。”  
熟悉的信息素味道让他混身颤抖，Obiwan失手打翻了洗漱台上的瓶子，他听见门被反锁的声音。  
Vader几乎是冲上来抓住了他的胳膊，把人抱起来坐到洗漱台上，他撩起Obiwan的头发，用力的把脸埋在他的脖颈上呼吸，发现胶片阻隔了令人安心的味道他焦急的将它扯开了一道口子，Obiwan有些刺痛的声音里，混合了双胞胎信息素的香甜味道慢慢弥漫开来。他紧紧的抱着Obiwan，温柔的在怀里磨蹭，手却摸索着解开了Obiwan的腰带，将他的长裤拽下去。  
“这里不行，”Obiwan尽量小声的哀求，他生怕突然有人敲门进来，又害怕把衣服弄的过于混乱而不敢大力的挣扎，“我下午还有课，求求你们不要在这里。”  
他羞红着脸，低头推动着身上的人，得到了几个胡乱的亲吻。  
“不要怕。”Vader抓着他的胳膊，对着Anakin歪头示意了一下，少年从背包里缓慢的掏出了什么东西，粉色小巧带着一根细线，Obiwan不明所以的眨了眨泛着泪光的眼睛。  
他看着Anakin走过来，连自己都没有察觉的带着那种撒娇般拒绝的神色，“你做什么？”  
“对你不听话的惩罚。”Vader笑起来，他低沉的声音带着嘲笑，那双金色的眸子闪烁着恶劣的意味，不属于少年的冰冷和危险让他看上去比Anakin更加成熟一些。“他是心疼你的。”Vader眯着眼，歪头看着Obiwan的眼睛，他的声音带着一种审判的傲慢。“是你自己亲手毁掉的。”  
Obiwan震惊的看着Anakin，少年低着头修长的手指抚摸着摆弄那个小玩意，他撅着嘴，浓密的睫毛完全低垂下来遮挡住了蓝色的眼睛，“我太爱你了Obiwan”他叹口气，伸手过来掰开了Obiwan白皙的大腿，将粉色光滑的玩具抵在那个紧闭的穴口缓缓的摩擦，“所以才会对你心存幻想。”  
Vader突然抓着他按向自己，狂乱地亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，Alpha信息素的攻击让他丢掉了剩下的羞耻，微微抬高腰部，好让抵着玩具的手指能够顺利插进已经溢出不少水迹的后穴，打开的入口马上吸住了侵入的异物，手指粗糙冰冷的触感让他有些不可思议，竟然开始渴望能够抽动抚摸自己的内壁。  
但是并没有，修长的手指只是推动着跳蛋深入到里面，准确的卡在生殖腔的入口上，就在Obiwan吓了一跳以为他的继续深入的时候，Anakin把手指撤了出去，他小心的将细线贴在Obiwan的大腿根上。  
“穿好你的衣服，”Anakin慢慢的抬起眼，他的声音已经变的像哥哥一样的冰冷无情带着丝丝邪恶的气息，“你还有课要上。”  
Vader放开他的时候，Obiwan才发现自己的手竟然紧紧的抓着他的胳膊，他被烫到般的撒开手，从这个深吻种回神，匆忙的粘好脖后的胶片，捡起裤子套上，想要开门离开这里。  
“啊——”在触到门锁的一刹那，一阵强烈的空白袭上大脑，他双腿一软，身体不受控制的倒下来，被身后的人一把抱起。在敏感脆弱的内腔口，刚刚的跳蛋突然极速震动，塑料胶滑的摩擦微微挤开了入口，残忍冷酷的快速震动，一下就将他拉入了Omega的生理高潮，大股的粘液顺着内腔口涌出来，缓缓的流到臀缝里。身后的两个年轻人在哈哈大笑，显然对自己的恶作剧感到十分的满意。  
“小心，Obiwan老师。”Anakin亲吻着他的头发，“一个好老师可不会在上课的时候这么淫荡。”  
Obiwan皱着眉头看着前方，教室里所有的人都感觉到了Obiwan老师不同寻常的严厉和僵硬，他早已不是第一天站在讲台上，但确实比第一次更加紧张，Skywalker兄弟坐在前排，咬着笔色情的模样欣赏他紧张尴尬的模样，不知道何时会突然震动的恐惧，和内腔收缩下微微滑动异物感让他一阵阵的冒冷汗。  
并不是什么要紧的课程，学生们有些莫名其妙的想，Obiwan老师今天很奇怪。  
“好好看着你们的书，我的脸上可没有字。”他故作低沉的声音响起来，努力摆出成年人的气势，用平日里的威严呵斥他们。  
双胞胎可一点都不怕这种虚张声势，他们抬头认真地欣赏着羞涩慌张的Obiwan。他微红的耳垂、裸露在衣领外的脖子、西服包裹下浑圆肉感的臀部、还有被紧绷在裤子下被摩擦到半勃起的分身。两人不自觉的地动了动腰，侧头看了对方一眼，也不知道到底实在折磨谁。  
“啊——”Obiwan捂着嘴，把自己的尖叫咽回去，他的眼睛里瞬间就泛起了泪光，好在大多数同学都低着头看课本，并没有注意到老师这点异样。  
他为自己的失态感到羞耻，但很快，接连不断的震动让他只能弯着腰趴在讲台上用尽全力的克制，有那么一瞬间，他居然会幻想他的学生把他按在这张桌子上，用火热的性器狠狠贯穿他饥渴的小穴，好来缓解这种轻微摩擦带来的酸痒欲望。这样的念头一旦起来就是无法消灭，近期以来狂乱火热的性经验，让他的脑海里时不时就闪现过双胞胎在他身体上肆意玩弄的场景。Obiwan努力的摇晃脑袋，把注意力集中到课堂上，尽量让自己不要去想那些事。  
“怎么了，老师？”Vader故意大声问道。同学们的目光集中过来，而他体内的震动也被调上了一个档，Obiwan又急又气，差点跌在地上哭出声。  
“没什么。”他低下头，紧咬着嘴唇与心中的邪念做斗争，这还是在讲台上，他的学生们正看着他，单纯又顽劣的学生。  
可是，可是好想要，他甚至能从这个荷尔蒙爆炸的教室里分辨出自己的Alpha的味道，好想把腿张开，用力的抠弄里面那点让他快乐的地方。好想把那个该死的玩具拽出来，换成更粗更有力的东西来回贯穿。他看向双胞胎的眼神已经由责备变成了甜腻的渴望，淡蓝色的眼睛再也无法表现出恐吓和严厉的神情，他好想——   
“老师，你脸好红，没事吧？”坐在前面的学生突然关切地问道。  
Obiwan惊悚的回过神来，强烈的羞耻心和道德感还是让他从燥热难耐中挣脱出来，他刚刚太失态了，“没事，有点热而已。”  
他低头抿了一口水，强忍住眼泪，加紧了不断流水的后穴，继续坚持上课。  
终于响起的铃声，让学生们如释重负的逃离，今天的Obiwan老师比平日里还要严厉，他大声的呵斥和总是突如其来的批评让学生们胆战心惊。  
Obiwan捂着脸，慢慢的坐在椅子上，被完全打湿的臀部和大腿发出水渍挤压的声音，染透了他的裤子，但他已经顾不上了，忍受强烈的快感简直让他濒临虚脱，靠着强烈的道德感和羞耻心才让他坚持到这堂课结束。  
“辛苦了，Obiwan老师，水喝够了吗？”双胞胎高大的身影走过来，遮挡住了灯光，将他笼罩在一片阴影中。冰冷的水顺着他的衣领倒下来，沾到身体的瞬间引起一阵战栗。Obiwan能感觉到顺着胸膛快速的流淌到小腹，然后深入到火热的下体毛发里。他实在不想再这样下去，坐起来夺过Anakin手中的杯子，“你们闹够了没有？”  
甚至能听到声响的强烈震动，让他的身体又倒下了去，纸杯掉在裤子上瞬间湿了一大片，连再反抗的就会都没有，Obiwan只能闭上眼睛微微的呻吟。  
“湿成这样了还在反抗吗？”Vader笑道，他俯身道Obiwan耳边劝说道“脱下来吧，老师。”少年的手掌很大，很轻松就把他发硬胀痛的性器隔着裤子包覆在手中揉搓。  
“其实从一开始见到老师，我就想在教室里这样了……”他一边亲吻Obiwan出汗的额头一边说，  
“已经痒得受不了了吗？”Anakin抓着vader的肩膀，让他放开身下呻吟扭动的人。  
“自己来吧，坐到讲台上去，把腿打开。”  
Obiwan惊讶的睁开了眼，他没有想到会得到这种指令，这简直是极大的侮辱，让他瞬间的愤怒战胜了对性爱的渴望。  
“你疯了吗？”他吼道，抓着椅子背想站起来，“我要报警把你们抓起来。”  
“你疯了才对，”Vader挑起嘴角， “我建议你听话，Obiwan老师，不然的话我们不介意叫警察。”他低声笑起来，好像在笑一个不知好歹的宠物在掌心里折腾，对这种自不量力充满了嘲讽。  
“如果他们发现你是被标记过的Omega……”Anakin深情的目光，注视着他紧咬到颤抖的下巴，这正是Obiwan担忧的，该死的法律，所有被标记过的Omega都是属于Alpha的私人财产。  
要是在没有去掉标记前，被别人发现，他恐怕就永远也摆脱不掉这两个魔鬼。  
Obiwan绝望的深吸口气，他颤抖的双腿慢慢坐到讲台上，解开自己的腰带，已经湿透的内裤贴在他结实弹性的肌肤上，他咬咬牙，狠心把下身脱光，冰冷的空气像无形的大手抚动着他。  
“你做的很好，老师，再把腿打开点。”Vader满意的欣赏着这种背德的画面，幻想中的情节真实出现时，让他的血脉跳动的更加剧烈，显然他的双胞胎弟弟也是如此，两个人相互感染的呼吸加剧了情欲的燃烧。  
Obiwan极为缓慢的张开自己的腿，他闭上眼睛，高高的扬起了头不敢看向空无一人的教室，有种被学生围观的羞耻感，好想都能听到他们的窃窃私语，对这个年长者纵情欲望，下流放荡的不屑和唾弃。  
体内的玩具又开始震动，他下意识的想加紧双腿，却被两边的人按住，紧闭的穴口只能看到含了一根粉色的电线，晶莹透明的液体不断的渗出，看上去并没有非常饥渴，但只要把手指伸进去，就能感受到颤抖粘腻的内壁紧紧的吮吸着任何一点进入的物体自我研磨，发泄着主人无法表现的渴望和哀求。  
Vader俯下身，尝试着吞吐他半硬的性器，Obiwan抓住他的头发，凌乱急切地喘息，不知道是在推开还是按下去。  
“你总是一副假正经的样子。”Anakin说道。  
下身的吞吐加快了速度，很快vader就将喷射的精液含在嘴里，捧着Obiwan的脸递到他自己嘴里。  
是带着腥味的微甜，Obiwan来不及拒绝，下体抽动的手指和加速震动的玩具让他只能大口的喘息，将精液咽下去。  
“味道好淡，最近玩的太过了吗？”少年邪笑着亲吻他的嘴唇，Obiwan扬着头在高潮后的余韵中有些神志不明。他微微抬起臀部努力的想迎接外物的刺激，湿漉漉的花穴急切的需要男人的满足，  
“快点”他轻声催促说。  
“这样的邀请好没有礼貌。”Vader亲吻了他的脸颊，低声说道“老师你怎么能这样敷衍。”  
Obiwan疑惑的睁开眼看着他，并没有得到想要的回应，他又转向了Anakin。  
“说你想要我们，只有强健的Alpha才能满足你。”  
这种话怎么能说出口，Obiwan剧烈的摇头，他哀求的看着Anakin，却被抓着头发将脑袋扯向了身后，“老师，你要考虑好，等一下，我们可不仅仅是这个要求了。”  
Obiwan还没来得及说话，Vader抓着他的大腿将自己一下插进去，顶得他浑身发软，死命咬牙才没叫出来，这样的地点彻底打破了他的道德底线，让他感到又羞愧又耻辱，然而身体却不受控制地亢奋起来。  
那个震动的跳蛋还在里面，巨大的力道扯开了腿上的胶带，将小巧的玩具挤到更深的地方，对身体被玩坏的恐惧让他拼命的夹紧内腔防止跳蛋滑进去。猛撞的抽插，四处乱顶，Vader扣住他的肩膀，摇摆着强壮有力的腰部，抽擦不停，一边满意的轻声赞叹：“老师你真的好棒，夹得好紧。”  
Obiwan被插得说不出话来，他也不敢发出一点声音，实在不敢想象在教室里这幅淫荡的样子被人发现会是什么后果。这种偷情一样的快感让两个人更加兴奋，整个屋子里迷漫着一股糜烂的气息。  
“别夹这么紧，让我进去。”Vader压低声音对他说。显然紧闭的内腔让他感到不满，挤在自己前面的跳蛋还限制了深入的程度，让他有些抓狂。即使Obiwan在摇头他依然托起他的腰抽送起来。没想到他真的要继续乱来，Obiwan用力挣扎，“不行……嗯，啊，先……先把，拿出来。”  
Anakin按着他的头和右手，防止他挣脱，体内的内腔突然被狠狠顶了一下，刚好顶在柔软的那点，胯间顿时一阵酸软，Obiwan一个没忍住，放松了钳制，带着震动的跳蛋和vader的性器依次破开入口滑了进入。  
这样剧烈的刺激和疼痛，让Obiwan完全放弃了还在公共场所的羞耻心，他失声大叫起来，哭泣着求饶，“谁能想到我们会被这个年纪的Omega吸引。”Anakin感叹道，他凑到Obiwan耳边，一边亲吻他滚烫的耳朵，一边诱导他说，“是不是因为喜欢学生的阴茎，所以才勾引我们。”  
“喜欢……，啊，学生，好硬，啊……，不要再，嗯……”  
“年轻的学生让你兴奋对不对，三十几岁的Omega正是渴望肉欲的时候，没什么羞耻的。”  
“啊，不……，不是，嗯，啊，啊……”Vader粗暴的顶弄让他后缩着疼痛的吸气，“是，因为……啊，喜欢，学生，年轻的身体……，才，啊……”  
“真没用道德心。”Anakin笑着抱怨道，“玩弄你的学生，就那么兴奋吗？”  
“想要……，啊，学生，操……操我，用力。”Obiwan已经完全意识不到自己在胡说什么，他只想让Vader快点动，带着自己再次到达释放的顶点，摩擦着消灭体内躁动的欲火，也想这场性事快点结束，好将里面的跳蛋赶紧拿出来。泪水粘在他的睫毛上，随着一下下的抽动来会摇晃，他看上去是那样的脆弱香甜，美丽优雅的嘴说起淫词秽语也更好听。  
“对，就是这样。”Anakin用拇指擦拭着他流泪的眼角，“在教室里都忍不住，刚刚如果我们拒绝的话，你都快要自己扑上来了。”  
“拒绝……，啊，我会，啊……，不要，……好痛。”  
Vader在他脸上轻拍了几下，对这种撒娇表示不耐烦，他狠狠地操干着里面销魂的肉洞，顶得Obiwan在桌子上撑不住身体东倒西歪的摇晃。  
“不要总像个处子一样。”他放肆地操干着淫水直流的后穴。从来没有感受过性器的头部被震动着按摩，在这么深的地方，舒服得他浑身直哆嗦。  
Obiwan剧烈起伏的胸口和忍不住弓起的身体出卖了他。看见他的反应，男孩低声一笑，换了个角度揉动，又麻又涨的内腔不住的震动流水，好像要被弄坏了一样。Obiwan不断喘息，被强烈的快感逼得五处可逃。  
“美…好舒服！啊……快点……”他终于丢掉了心中最后的羞耻，扭着腰，嘴里不断胡说起来“……用力，啊，用力，…里面……快……快点………射进来……啊”  
明明眼角还溢着泪水，此刻却比任何一个荡妇还要来得猛烈，他骚浪地摆动着腰，撩拨着自己的学生，结合处的液体在激烈的抽插下变成了白沫，讲台上到处都是淫水和精液。  
“呵呵，如果我拒绝呢？”  
Obiwan无力地任他操干着，又猛又快的摩擦刮过内腔口的时候还会用力地磨一下，操得他连话都说不出来了，只能半张着嘴，让口水直流。  
“啊，我……，不会让……，让你们，毕业的。”  
Vader一愣，下体竟然一下被这句话刺激到射出来，顺着大开的后穴流出白色的浆液，Obiwan也释放得一塌糊涂，小腹，胸膛，粘着零星的白点，甚至有一些还溅到了他的脸上。  
“老师，是不是很爽？”Anakin接上了刚刚退出的哥哥，从腋下抱起这副因为连续高潮而娇柔无力的身体。他借着刚刚精液的润滑深入Obiwan体内缓缓挪动，粗大的阴茎在光滑的小穴中进出，每次都带出一点鲜红的嫩肉，又狠狠地被挤进去，水淋淋的小洞发出“咕叽”“咕叽”的拍打声音，异常淫乱的场景让他舒适到有些腿软。  
“伸进去，”Vader一边穿着衣服，一边指导，他残忍的将跳蛋的遥控器又开大了一档，“里面的感觉会更好。”  
Obiwan的眼睛大大的瞪着，空洞的盯着天花板上的图样，在猛烈的抽动和震颤中，忍不住又挺直了腰背：“啊，啊……又，又要…啊…”他浑身直抖，再次降临的高潮爽得他被高举的小腿紧绷，脚背挺直，脚趾因为痉挛而曲卷起来，挺立的阴茎却只是射出了一点稀薄的精液。  
“都弄了这么久怎么还是这样紧？”Anakin对抽搐的内腔口充满了抱怨，他并不喜欢这种需要强力才能获取满足的感觉，隐约的他觉得是Obiwan的错，他是故意要这样抗拒的。这让他一开始想要温柔玩弄这迷人肉体的想法消失的无影无踪——Obiwan总是装出可怜的样子，骗取他的同情。而自己的怜悯总是被这个无情的Omega利用，只要一转身，他立刻就会找道别的Alpha来满足自己。想到这些天Obiwan坐在satine车上的事情，他一把将Obiwan按倒在冰冷的讲台上，飞快地耸动自己的下体，粗暴直接的捅开内部抽搐慌张的小口，让Obiwan难耐的呻吟尖叫。而里面那种并不剧烈但却持续的机械震动，让少年也很难一直持续这种激烈的抽插，他很快就射了出来。内腔里温热的高潮淫液浇灌在他的性器上，让他舒适的哼声，趴在Obiwan身上贪婪的抚摸他的肌肤，将剧烈颤抖的身体完全压制住，承受着更加恶劣的侮辱，浇灌在内腔里的液体比精液更加的蓬勃有力，烫的内腔不住的收缩颤抖，过多的满涨疼痛和下坠感让液体顺着他的臀瓣淅淅沥沥的连成水流，Obiwan双眼涣散，他已经叫不出声，眼泪似乎也早就干涸，短暂的沉浸在高潮后的失神和被排泄在体内的耻辱中，和着震动的跳蛋他的身体微微颤抖。  
“乖，乖一点我就不会这样对你了。”Anakin温柔的亲吻着他起伏的胸膛，慢慢抚摸着Obiwan的头发。  
“他需要的只有教训。”Vader把衣服扔给他，笑着欣赏这淫乱后温馨的情景，也许Obiwan老师这次就会怀孕，还是要快点想办法把他弄到手才行。  
“等下，我先帮他弄出来。”Anakin退出来，带出了更多的液体流到讲台上，他低下头深入两根手指，仔细的在内壁上摸索进去的短线，光滑的内壁和过多的体液让那根淘气的短线在狭窄的用道内到处滑动难以抓住。都是Obiwan的错，Anakin有些恼火，他用力在雪白的臀部拍打了一下，瞬间红了一片。  
“Obiwan老师，请你不要咬的那么紧。”  
完全不讲道理，Obiwan委屈的呜咽了一声，明明是他们两个弄进去的，为什么到最后，还是要说是他的错。  
终于被抓住的线快速的从他体内拽出，剧烈的震动摩擦过娇嫩的内壁，让Obiwan再次呜咽出声，掉在地上的玩具发出剧烈的嗡鸣，在震动下转圈，可想而知刚刚在他体内的情形是多么的剧烈而残酷。  
Obiwan侧过身，从讲台上缓缓的爬下来，在双胞胎热切色情的目光里艰难的套上揉搓的不像话的衣裤，他拿起笔记本颤抖的扶着墙想离开，但被两人一左一右抓住了胳膊。  
“Obiwan老师，没想到你这样没有公德心。”Vader笑起来，他翘这嘴角跟弟弟交换了一下眼神，歪头示意Obiwan看向那个粘满了淫乱液体的讲台，那双金色的大眼睛带着戏虐的神色而闪闪发亮，“把这里弄的这么脏，准备留给谁清理呢？”

完全闻不到他的味道，这种感觉非常不好。  
Vader和Anakin交换了一下眼神，已经一个多月了，Obiwan的肚子看上去依旧毫无反应，他长期用信息素的抑制贴，导致两人无法分辨他的味道。  
两个Alpha站在他办公室的门口徘徊，简直像是等待猎物出门的捕食者，双眼晶亮神色紧张。  
Qui-Gon觉得有点好笑又有点气愤，“现在是申请季的关键时刻，你们应该专心在自己的文书上，不要总是跑到这里来——看Obiwan老师。”  
他抱着胳膊很严肃的批评两个人，跟他差不多高大的年轻人低着头不说话，看上去并不是很想听到这种话。  
“我知道，你们对Obiwan老师有一些好感。”他把口气放的温柔了一些，“他确实是个很好的老师，但如果你们真的想认真的跟他交往，是不是至少应该等到成年。”  
双胞胎有些震惊的看着他，并没有想到他会说出这种话。  
Anakin小心的问道，“他究竟去了哪里，我已经很多天没有看到他了。”他撅着嘴，带着天真可怜的孩子气，让qui-Gon心理柔软了些，他想起Obiwan还在这个年龄的时候，也总是有着许多稚气的想法，而现在他简直像提早步入了老年。  
“这不是你们应该关心的事情，先管好自己Skywalkers。”  
——他不知道Obiwan是我们的Omega，双胞胎交换了一下眼神，不仅仅是心理上的依赖，这种生理上的想念让他们非常焦躁，Obiwan究竟去了哪里？  
Obiwan把车停在地下的时候，将头埋在方向盘上沉默了好久，事情远远没有他想象的那样简单，没有Alpha的批准，他无法找到正规的医院接受移除标记的手术。为了躲避双胞胎赶上他的发情期，他不得不申请出去交流了两个月，可是这不是长久的办法。  
这样下去不可以的，多次的性爱已经让他的心理对Alpha产生了依赖和想念，再这样下去，说不定他会彻底的失去防抗能力，真的堕入到那种无边无际的黑暗。  
到底要怎么办，Obiwan想，或者可以找人商量一下，他脑海里过了几个人选，但又被他一一否决。  
还是赶快离开这个地方，他拿起自己的电脑包，里面有已经写好的辞职文档，Qui-Gon一定会很失望吧，他心想，但我也完全没有别的办法，只有这样才能摆脱他们的纠缠。  
他还没有推开门，一只带着黑色及肘手套的胳膊就拍在了他的车窗上，副驾驶上的门被拉开，高大魁梧的身材瞬间让车里的空间狭窄起来。  
“Obiwan，”Anakin扑过来抱住了他的脖子，男孩的声音颤抖带着哭腔，“我以为你不会回来了。”  
来不及推开他，身后的胳膊抱住了他的腰，Vader的下巴抵着他的头顶，将他紧紧箍在怀里。“不要再做这样的事了。”他的声音带着叹息，真的是充满了恐惧。  
“你到底去了哪里？”Anakin伸手摸索着揭开他的抑制贴片，满足的猛嗅Omega熟悉的香味，他依然没有怀孕，但这并不重要了，他们已经再也不想等待了。  
到底还是两个没长大的孩子，Obiwan在心里叹口气，他们两个的眼泪落在自己身上，带着那种依恋和关怀的难过哭泣。即使在被那么恶劣的对待后，Obiwan还是觉得无法憎恨他们，只是两个顽劣的孩子而已，他们根本不知道自己究竟做了什么，也许他们只是迷茫的需要来自长者的指引。  
“我们应该谈一谈。”Obiwan低声说道，试图让这两个少年冷静下来，他轻轻拍了拍Anakin的后背，“冷静一点，我们一起来解决这件事。”  
Anakin从他脖子上抬起头，捧着Obiwan的脸直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛，“Obiwan，跟我结婚吧。”他说完，焦急的目光扫视着Obiwan的表情，见他无动于衷，Anakin迅速的把一个盒子从口袋里掏出来，那是一枚戒指，让Obiwan忍不住想扶额，他来真的吗？  
“Obiwan Kenobi，请跟我结婚吧。”流着眼泪和鼻涕的俊俏少年，坚决的说着，Obiwan的第一反应是笑出声，但紧接着身后收紧的手让他感觉到这确实不是一个玩笑。  
“我拒绝，Anakin，还有你vader，放开我。”他推开身上的手臂，在座位上直起上身，尽量温和的安抚他们，“你们还年轻，Skywalkers，还没有想清楚自己究竟想要什么。我不怪你们，”他有些尴尬的勉强做出一个笑容，“这些都是非常错误的事情，但既然已经发生了，就让我们想正确的办法解决它。”他把Anakin的手推回去，轻轻的摇头，“不要害怕，年轻人，我并不是需要你们负责任。我的年纪已经不再适合跟年轻人谈恋爱了，总有一天你们会遇到更加年轻合适的Omega，到时候你会后悔今天的决定。”  
双胞胎陷入了沉默，Anakin怔怔的看着手上被退回来的盒子，迷茫的半张着嘴。  
Obiwan以为自己已经说动了他们，他正准备拿起电脑下车，Anakin突然抓着他的肩膀将他按回了座位上。  
Vader气愤的声音说道，“你是觉得我们年轻，所以可以随意玩弄我们的感情吗？”Obiwan有些无语的捂着额头。我什么时候玩弄过你们的感情，明明是你们两个不顾我的反对玩弄我的身体。  
“那你想要谁负责任？”他显然跑到了奇怪的方向上，“那个跟你差不大的satine吗？你宁愿天天去跟那个无聊的女性Alpha在一起，她比我们更会取悦你吗？”  
Obiwan的火气也涨了上来，他扔下手里的包给了Anakin一个响亮的耳光，力道之大让年轻的脸上迅速的产生了一个红色的手印。  
双胞胎愣了一下，两人似乎没有想到一直隐忍求全的Obiwan会做出这样的反抗，但紧接而来的是巨大的失落感和被抛弃的恐慌。  
Vader将他从驾驶位上拽出来，推倒在后桌上，狭窄的空间里，Obiwan无法做起身挣扎，他昂贵的定制皮鞋滚到了车下，很快裤子和腰带也被扔了出去，Obiwan不敢大声呼叫，他捂着鼻子，生怕Alpha剧烈爆发的信息素再被他吸进去。  
他喘息着，犹豫地说“不要在这里，如果想做的话。”他咬着牙似乎下了很大的决心，“我们回去做吧，在这里会被发现…”  
“怕什么，你不是很喜欢被人看吗？”Vader在亲吻他肩膀的空隙中说，接着他吃痛地吸了口气。  
“好久没做了，你竟然这么紧。”他低头撑开Obiwan的双腿扶好，一半杯按压在椅背上，一半自然的垂落在脚垫上，Obiwan摇头捂住嘴巴，接着是一阵衣服窸窣的摩擦声，摘下手套被扔在他的胸前，少年细长有力的手指顺着后穴伸入似乎碰到了哪里，Obiwan发出一声拖长鼻音，那声音甜腻得让人不禁想入非非。  
Anakin坐在副驾驶上，随意的翻看着他的手机，他抓过Obiwan的手指按开了解锁，先是那种新奇的跃跃欲试，但他的表情逐渐变的越来越沉默，像vader一样充满了冰冷凶狠的厌恶。  
“再放松一点。”Vader笑着用很下流的语气说到。  
“真的没有Satine老师的感觉好吗？那这样呢？”   
后座上这时传来快速细微的衣物摩擦声，接着是Obiwan更加清晰窘迫的呻吟传来。  
“…啊……恩…啊………”他仰面躺在后座上，在Vader卖力的耸动下，头顶紧紧的抵在车门上，断断续续地喘息着，不知道是信息素还是本身的反应，他的身体已经变的滚烫发热动情，他对Vader细碎的哀求着“……不要…，不要，你的， 啊…会……会湿掉……啊！不要碰那里……要，啊，会……出来，啊——”  
Anakin完全不用多想，就能猜测到他是怎样被死死在桌椅上，操到失禁，但他毫无怜悯，回头趴在桌椅上冷漠的欣赏这一幕，颤抖失神的Obiwan紧紧的闭着眼睛，他被拉的大开的外套下，白色的毛衣高高掀起，雪白的肌肤上青青紫紫的布满了牙印，金黄色的液体顺着瘫软的性器流过他柔滑的侧腰，在凹陷的肌肉纹理上短暂的积成一滩，又随着急促的呼吸震动散开，“你知道老师去干什么了吗？”  
在Obiwan绵长沉闷的呻吟中，Vader稍微停下来喘着气，皱起眉接过Anakin递来的手机，他的动作完全停了下来，但Obiwan却感觉到了后背袭来的阵阵寒意。  
“去掉标记？”双胞胎对视了一眼，看向面色娇红目光迷离的Obiwan，眼尖的Anakin看到了掉在地毯上的白色小瓶，他捡起来看了一下，发出了极度欢快的笑声，“我们真傻。”他拍拍Vader依旧僵硬愤怒的面孔，“老师每次，都有吃避孕药的。”  
“好疼……”Obiwan突然出声，他的内壁被粗暴的动作扯到里面娇嫩的穴肉。Vader可不管，带着被欺骗的愤怒和焦躁他快速的在里面旋转冲撞起来。  
“是好爽才对吧？老师，你总是欺骗我们。”Vader用力的动起来，抓着Obiwan的双手按在他的小腹上，让他自己抚摸抖动的性器。  
“轻，轻点……真，…好疼……真的…啊……”Obiwan低声哀求，他就知道如果被发现了的话会有这种后果，但抑制不住的，他声音里渐渐掺进了一丝欢愉，“恩……那里，不要……顶………好痛、啊…………好，好棒……”  
Anakin当然知道是顶到了哪里，这个虚伪狡诈的Omega只有这种时候诚实一点。听到他这样的呻吟，Vader加快了动作，连连戳刺进入腔内，在柔软的生殖腔内壁上肆意的挤压磨蹭，Obiwan不停呻吟，浑身颤抖不已。  
“要…要射了……”他颤声说，Vader闻言又是一顶，在一声柔软的哀鸣里，他低吼着释放了自己，任凭Obiwan高潮的颤抖依然生硬的在痉挛的内壁上摩擦自己，直到他不再发出呻吟。两人都沉默好久后，才发出混乱的喘息，Vader慢慢的退出来，从后座上直起身，他刚刚只不过是拉开了裤链，很轻易的就整理好了自己。  
“轮到你了，”Vader说道，他在Anakin爬进后座的时候，坐到驾驶位上发动了汽车。  
“我们去哪里？”Anakin一边单手按住挣扎的Omega任凭自己舒适的耸动，一边好奇的问道。  
“他绝对跑不了的地方。”Vader用眼角在后视镜里斜了一眼，那种阴冷可怕的神色让Anakin笑了起来，“听见了吗？”他用力顶弄了两下，收获了几个粘腻的哼声。  
他低下头抓着Obiwan的手指亲吻，在他无力反抗的时候将戒指轻轻的套在了他手上。  
多么可笑，那种沉醉满足的表情，像是深情的挽留与祈求，但他毫不停歇的下体才是真正的内心，粗暴，狂乱，任性的占有欲，根本没有给Obiwan任何拒绝的机会。

昏暗的屋子里，Obiwan迷糊的感觉到有人走近了自己，他们小声的嘀咕了一句，然后坐在了自己的床边上。  
那对双胞胎，Obiwan在心里叹口气，这种混天黑地的做爱持续了一个礼拜，双胞胎把他关在家里，更加放肆的随意玩弄这个身体，只要是吃饱了就会拉着他用嘴，用手，用后穴，或者是任意他们想要的部位满足自己。好多次Obiwan晕过去又醒来，睁开满是精液遮盖的眼睛，惊恐的发现他们还在继续，年轻人旺盛的精力和狂热的性欲，折磨的他体力透支。嘴里，鼻孔里，头发里全部都是Alpha浓郁呛人的味道。他整个人经常像是用精液沐浴过一般粘腻，但洗澡是不能解决问题的，两双在他身上涂抹浴液的大手，经常会向着错误的地方摸索，每每只会造成更大的混乱。他们顽劣的对待他，总是笑道Obiwan羞涩的躲避，口交后捂着他的嘴禁止他将口中的精液呕吐，也不讲道理的禁止精液从他的生殖腔内流出，每次内射结束，两个人都会用自己的阴茎轮流堵住。  
只有Obiwan从里到外都散发出他们的味道才会满意和安心，这样不加节制的做爱，终于得到了满意的结果，Obiwan身上香甜的味道在一个明媚的早晨发生了变化。  
双胞胎高兴的咧着嘴傻笑，抱着他小心翼翼的亲吻了一整天。终于在他们必须要去科洛桑面试的时候，Obiwan才得以解放。  
“Obiwan老师。”Anakin快乐爽朗的声音响起来，带着那种奶气的鼻音，蹭着他的脸，“我们要去学校了，今天可是周一。”  
他一点也不想从床上起来，Vader抓着他带着戒指的左手不停的亲吻，Omega的生理反应让他觉得十分的困倦疲惫。  
双胞胎抱着他，像对待玩具的小姑娘一样仔细的给他梳好头发，一件件的套上衣服，他们的想法总是那么强硬充满了控制欲。  
算了，Obiwan在被放在后座时有些绝望的想，我还能怎么样呢？  
Vader停下车，Anakin从另一侧开门下去，把Obiwan从后座上哄骗着抱了起来，温柔爱抚着他憔悴的脸庞。  
“好了老师，不要再撒娇了。”他的声音愉快而充满了笑意。  
“自己走过去。”  
Obiwan显然是拒绝的，但被无情的拉出了车门，强行推着向前走了几步，没有了抑制剂的阻挡，浓郁的味道很快就能让所有人知道他是个怀孕了的Omega，他尴尬的抓着自己的衣领，低垂着美丽忧郁的淡蓝色眼睛，抱着笔记本跌跌撞撞的向前走去，走廊上的人都在注视着他，让他恨不能快速冲进自己的办公室去，谁也不见。  
Satine还是看到了他，她惊讶的闻出来这种怪异的味道，带着同情和愤怒的目光看着Obiwan，“我早就警告过你。”她小声说，用力的拥抱他安慰着。  
“现在你要怎么办？”  
“我是来辞职的。”Obiwan低垂着睫毛，小声的说道，他亲吻了一下Satine的额头，勉强微笑。  
“也没有你想象的那么糟。”

Padme一直对住在隔壁的一家很好奇，那是一对还在上大学的双胞胎兄弟和一个成熟性感的男性Omega。Obiwan是个非常可爱的邻居，他不但长得帅气迷人，性格温和直率，还会做各种精致的点心，从修理机械水管到处理各种家庭纠纷，简直是社区的全能模范代表。当他站在自家花丛里推着双胞胎儿女的摇篮，优雅隔着围栏跟人问好时，所有的人都会不自觉的被他吸引，究竟是多么优秀的Alpha才能赢得他。  
当然，Skywalker兄弟也并不是不吸引人，他们英俊的外貌和潇洒的气质一样会让所有的Omega动心，一模一样的长相下哥哥的眼睛略微阴郁，而弟弟总是一副开朗阳光的样子。但这两个看上去优秀正直的五好少年站在Obiwan旁边，总还是逊色了许多，时间，给了Obiwan更多成熟甜美的味道。  
Padme一直很好奇，Obiwan究竟是谁的Omega，这对兄弟闻上去几乎一模一样，而他们给Obiwan的亲吻和拥抱也几乎完全一样。  
“他们家族一定是有这种基因。”Padme接过杯子，轻轻的抿了一口，她坐在春光和煦的花园里，跟自己的邻居分享下午茶。  
“可能是这样吧。”Obiwan笑着回复道，“只是希望这次不要再是双胞胎了，照顾孩子真的很令人头疼。”  
Padme差点把茶喷出来，她惊奇的看着Obiwan温柔流畅的侧脸弧线，“什么时候的事情。”  
Obiwan耸耸肩，“大概是昨天。”他俏皮的眨眨眼睛，“孩子的父亲还不知道这件事。”  
这是个好机会，Padme问道“哦？Anakin？抱歉，还是Vader？”  
Obiwan怪异的看了她一眼，他意味深长的说了一句，“我希望你不要说出去。”


End file.
